The Serial Killer of Fiore
by SafireKyogre
Summary: A Serial Killer becomes noticed as many people around Fiore start disappearing. Dead bodies are soon uncovered, can Fairy Tail bring the killer to justice? WARNING! Rape, Murder, Torture, LOADS OF GORE, and cannibalism. (I used a original Creepypasta named Pigman/Foxman that i created)
1. Chapter 1

**Remember 13th Dimension? For many reasons that has been ended. I decided to do something different. I created a creature thing of my own called Pigman. The story is a horror story with gore. (My specialty.) Romance is not known at the moment. Let me know if you'd like that to enter my story. Anways Pigman is inspired by Bunnyman, an Urban Legend that is well known in North America t least. (Or maybe just Canada) Anyways the other stories i am writing will get updates soon. Each story will tell why i haven't been able to write lately. That being said enjoy!**

* * *

A door was pushed open with mass amount of force, a young girl about 15 was running through a dark forest 2 Kilometres from Magnolia. She wanted to get to the city to tell everyone what had happened. She heard a noise that drove an ice pick into her spine. She took shelter in the vegetation to hide from it. She looked forward to where she once was. A bright light pierced the dark destroying the void. She lowered herself further into the vegetation hoping she couldn't be seen by it.

The light didn't come closer of further. It stayed shining in the direction of where she was once. She was curious if it was trying to wait her out.

"My my, what have we here?" Said a menacing voice. She froze, she knew that voice. It wasn't even too far away. She slowly turned her head towards the sounds noise. She saw it admiring one of its older works. A dead corpse was hanging from a tree. The eyes gouged, the skin was gone, the blood drained, the organs were hanging freely blowing in the wind. The sight made the girls stomach tighten. She fought the urge to vomit from the disturbing sight.

The thing turned and looked towards her direction. He tilted his head to the side like a predator on the hunt. He slowly revealed a Kitchen knife. "I seeeeee you!" It said with a playful voice, it went from standing still to full on sprint in 3 seconds. How could it see her? It was pitch black! He got to her grabbing her by the hair. She screamed in absolute terror. He began dragging her back to the cabin, his cabin. The worst place in Fiore. A human slaughterhouse.

The gravel path, sticks, rocks, and tree bark scraped across her skin. Her face was like a heavy rain fall. The thunderous sounds of her screams with the rain of saltwater from her eyes. She knew it was over. It had her. It opened the door to the cabin throwing her to the table. Rope tied her legs and arms to the table. It grabbed tape to cover the screaming girls mouth. He shook her head refusely trying to beg for it to release her. It closed the door and examined the prize.

The Kitchen knife was raised above the Pigmask, it forced the knife straight into her flesh. Blood erupted from the wound, it tilted its head again in fascination. "I'll be the last person, and man you'll know. The name is Pigman." He said before slamming the knife into her ankle, a sickening crunch was heard. Tears streamed even faster, forming a waterfall of agony and pain. Pigman looked towards her skirt.

He angled to knife to have pin-point contact with her woman parts. With a thrust of his arm the knife pierced the fragile female parts. Digging deep into the flesh a tsunami of red poured from the wound. He admired his work. She was trying to scream, she made any possible noise she could. He put the gore infested knife down. And went behind a tarp. She had no idea what was behind the tarp, but pain kept pulsating throughout her body. The tarp flew open again. Pigman was staring at her through the menacing Pigmask. In his hand was a meat cleaver. In the other hand was a tool box.

He set the box on the table across from her. He opened it and brought out a large dull knife. He slowly approached her dull knife in one hand, cleaver in the other. The dull knife was placed on her crouch. Tears continued to flow out of her eyes. She tried to struggle, she tried to loosen the ropes, she wanted to escape this hell. The dull knife was grabbed again and rammed with incredible force into her womanhood. The pain she felt was unbearable. The cleaver was still in his hand. He went back to the tool box. Placing the cleaver down on the table, he reached into the tool box pulling out a hammer. Her eyes widened she began shaking and fighting the ropes holding even more using all her strength to free herself. The knife was limiting her movements.

He used his right hand to force her torso to the cold metal table. He placed the hammer on the end of the knife. He swung back and forth a few times before swinging full force into the knife ramming further into her body. Blood was pouring from her body immensely. She felt very light headed from all the pain. He smashed the knife further and further two more times. He went back to the box grabbing the cleaver in replacement of the hammer. He went over to the barely consious girl. He placed his left hand on her breasts. He raised his right hand into the air the cleaver ready for battle. With full force he swung the cleaver down onto her neck slicing through flesh, muscle, and bone. Decapiation wasn't the worst death ever. But far from the best. He looked at the bloodied corpse. He placed the cleaver down returning to the tool box, he pulled out a curved blade returning to the corpse. He rammed the blade into the fragile stomach slicing across the stomach. With his hands he opened the organs holder, he ripped out all the organs he could see.

He glanced one last time at the head of the victim. He grabbed the head and admired it. He grabbed his curved knife proceeding to gouge out her blue eyes. He used his hands to rip out her brown hair. He grabbed her jaw opening it, with all his might he pulled until the jaw was ripped from the bone making a disgusting sound. He grabbed a massive bucket and proceeded to drain the blood of his new victim.

The Pigman, the most dangerous serial killer in all of Fiore. Not many know of him because everyone who comes into contact with him, doesn't get to survive. Pigman walked towards a stone wall in his basement. He curved another talley into the wall. The wall was called 'Kill count' there are 23 talleys currently.

* * *

 **Well... This was gorey as fuck wasn't it? Sorry but Serial killer stories = Rape, Murder, MESSED UP SHIT! And of course torture. If you guys seriously want any ships (besides NaLu... sorry :/) Let me know! Also if you wish to see anyone die let me know :D ~Inferno**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well i'll be updating as many stories as possible today! :D I'll also reply to comments i got on the last Chapters :D**

 **Latinoheat151**

 **NaZa or NaMi are both possibilities. Yes i know this is brutal, i am sick of seeing Fairy Tail 'murder' fanfics that can't properly detail murder/torture. Which is why i use such brutality. Thanks for reading and wanting to read more! :D  
**

 **pizzajon**

 **Best story yet? I hope! This story was originally meant for a creepypasta XD**

 **VitalMayhemOfDarkness**

 **BRUTALITY IS NECESSARY FOR A SERIAL KILLER STORY! Thanks for reading! :D  
**

 **Karlos1234ify**

 **I know. The violence is surreal.  
**

 **Name NaLi fan**

 **NaLi? Maybe :)**

* * *

The sun has risen into the once dark sky. The citizens of Fiore begin to wake with the rays of life and hope. Little to the knowledge of the citizens a violent murder occurred. In killer was out in the forest at the crack of dawn. Dragging the corpse to the hanging location. He brought a rope with him to hang the corpse of the tree. He arrived at the tree of corpses. There was an intruder. A lone wolf was licking the blood dripping from one of the corpses.

Pigman set the corpse to the ground he placed one the rope on the ground and approached the beast. The wolf turned its head to head to see the monster making its way towards him. It showed its teeth growling at the demon. Pigman went into a full on sprint he swung his leg into the wolves ribs sending it to the ground yelping in agony. He approached the injured animal grabbing it head. Pigman forced the wolves head up with all his might. A sickening crack was heard from the animals neck. He let go of the once lively wolves head allowing it to hit the grassy terrain. He went back to his trophy grabbing the skinned mutilated body and rope. He threw the rope over a branch tying the other end of the rope to the corpse. He hauled the corpse 10 feet in the air. He tied the lose hanging rope to the trunk of a near tree. He stood back admiring his work.

He had one corpse he truly wanted to hang. To show he is the most fearsome serial killer Fiore has ever had. Anyone from the Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, or Lamia Scale. Members of those guilds would get the most brutal deaths possible.

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild_**

The guild was incredibly lively by 11:00 am. Three fights had already happened mainly between Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray to determine who is the strongest, smartest, and coolest. Erza ended two of the three fights. Laxus got pissed off and ended the third fight by joining the fight. The guild was doing its usual activities. That was until the guild doors were thrown open. The guild went from incredibly noisy to very quiet in seconds.

At the entrance was a crying woman, she had brown hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt with beige shorts. Makarov approached the woman. He stared up at her and decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"What's wrong?" The woman began crying even harder as she was about to say what happened. "My daughter has disappeared. I want you to help me find her!" She was hard to understand but still audible. "Where was she last known to be?" Mirajane asked very worried about what might have happened to the girl.

"She went to the forest two kilometres west of here..." The woman said with a very shaky voice. She was trying to battle back the tears. Everyone was curious of why the girl was even there. Nothing is in the woods besides animals, trees, and maybe a few dark guilds. Natsu decided to speak up this time.

"Wait, there might be dark guilds over there! Maybe they..." Natsu stopped speaking when he smelt the womans tear scent become stronger.

"Gray go investigate the woods. Report back if you find anything that could give us a lead." Makarov said turning to Gray with a serious look on his face. Normally Natsu would complain, but he knew better than do that this time.

"We'll find your daughter!" Makarov assured the woman.

* * *

 **Well time to go update other stories. I plan this story to be approximately 5-7 chapters long. So a short BRUTAL story. I won't begin any other stories until a few of my current stories are finished! :D Now i'll go write those others, hope you enjoyed! ~Inferno  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short, I'll try to make this one a good length. Anyways as a new thing, I'll reply to comments. (I can always do this since Fairy Tail horror stories like this will never gain popularity.)**

 **latinoheat151**

 **Doesn't surprise me this is the first horror story you've read (Fairy Tail? Or in general.) I could make it longer. The main reason it'd be short is because not many people enjoy a story of this level of sheer brutality. Pigman will chase many people, he'll also toy with his victims. I will write many horror stories on this site. (Basically only Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

Gray had been wondering through the forest west of the guild for an hour. He didn't have any idea what to look for. He was searching for cloths, blood, and other possible leads. He wasn't given a description of what the young girl was wearing, her age, or even her hair and eye colour. For the eyes and hair he was basing them off her mother.

He felt an abundance of dread surge within him. He didn't know why but the forest felt very, evil. He noticed there was no animals in sight. "This forest is said to have many different animals, not even a bird can be seen." Gray said to himself going deeper into the forest. Gray noticed one of the trees near him was different from the rest. He approached the tree slowly.

Gray heard a crushed of forage behind him. He turned around coming face to face with an oddity. A human that completely dwarfed him in sheer size. The man was very tall, at least 6'5 and skinny. The oddity was the mask. It was a Pigmask. His shirt was black and he was swearing black sweatpants. "What are you doing here?" The man asked tilting his head to the side. The Pigmask stared into Gray's soul. It tensed him up. If it wasn't for this tension, Gray never would've noticed he was in his underwear with no shirt on.

"I am looking for something... a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Have you seen her?" Gray asked in a shaky voice. The man in front of him creeped him the hell out. "No I haven't." the man said again. 'Why is every reply monotone?' Gray thought to himself. Gray was about to ask another question when he felt something wet touch hit his neck. It hit him a few more times.

Gray looked up and saw something that horrified him, a gutted dead hanging corpse. That wasn't the worst of it, there were nine other human corpses and two animal corpses all hanging from the abnormal tree. One of the bodies looked young, but it was decapitated. Gray felt his stomach twist and turn. He was gonna run but felt something hit him hard. Then everything went black.

Gray's eyes slowly opened he was in a poorly lit room. He tried to sit up but couldn't at all. He noticed he was strapped down by ropes. His magic was useless, he couldn't move his hands at all. He looked to his right and saw the man again, staring at him. The man slowly walked towards Gray, Gray noticed the ax in his hand. Gray began thrashing around violently hoping he could be freed if he continues to move around.

"Why must people always thrash around? They never realize they can't ever escape. You're going to die here, just like Anna did. That is the girl you were looking for. As with all my friends, I'll tell you my name. I am Pigman, it's time for your torture to begin." Pigman said to Gray in a menacing way. Gray felt tears begin to build up in his eyes. Pigman approached Gray steadying the ax with Gray's genitals. Gray tensed up, he couldn't believe this was going to happen. He couldn't believe he was going to die. He never even got to have a family. The ax swung straight into Gray, the ax cut through his underwear like paper, the genitals were shredded by the blade. Cut like a piece of chicken on a plate. The blood was flowing nicely onto the table Pigman watched for awhile admiring his work.

"You're not worthy of a quick death. You're a Fairy Tail guild member. Your death will last at least a week. Or until your guild mates come looking for you, I can have many trophies by using you as a decoy." Pigman laughed at the thought. Pigman ducked under the metal bed Gray was on. Gray couldn't see, he could barely hear anything. The pain overwhelmed him, Gray was crying. His screams of agony and fear echoed throughout the forest.

Pigman came back up, he was holding a large metal object. The ax was now beside Gray. The metal object had a opening in the middle, there were many serrations on the contraption along with a pressurized plate. Pigman aligned the trap with Gray's foot. He pushed it into Gray's foot. It slammed shut tearing apart flesh, muscle, and crushing bone. Gray passed out from the sheer pain.

"What a shame. Woman can definitely withstand more pain." Pigman said staring at his trophy. He unstrapped Gray and lifted him over his shoulder carrying him to the darkness below the torture rooms. He dropped Gray with a heavy thud. Pigman pulled out his trusty kitchen knife and slit Gray's Achilles tendons so he couldn't walk when he awakes. Pigman walked up the stairs leaving the door open so he can always see if someone wants to leave or wishes to escape.

Pigman opened the door of Torture room #2 to enter room #1. The door opened slowly he heard the weeping and begs of mercy. He looked at the unworthy victim in front of him. The infamous Jenny, a pretty famous pin-up model. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I WON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOU! I SWEAR!" Jenny screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"You know, victims always say that. It's always a lie. You know it is." Pigman said to the woman in a monotone voice. She was naked on the cold stone table. Pigman had no intent on raping her, he had a different idea. He grabbed onto on of her breasts and forced the knife into it. She screamed in agony. He punched her over and over until at least five teeth were out of her mouth. He continue the 'surgery' removing both of her breasts. She was on the verge of passing out or dying.

Pigman grabbed the sledge hammer from under the bed stabbing the knife into her arm as a knife holder. He slammed the hammer straight into her crouch a sickening crack was heard, Jenny passed out. Pigman grabbed the knife from her arm and slit up her stomach. He put his hand in the incision and pulled out her organs placing them into a bucket that had a label saying "Food for the animals below."

After two hours Pigman had created a bath for his trophy. He went into the basement to grab him, he noticed Gray was fully awake and was four feet from where he was originally placed. Pigman found it funny he attempted to escape. He grabbed Gray and carried him upstairs. He went into the bathroom and placed Gray on the toilet so he could look at the 'water.' It was yellow, a bright yellow.

"What's that water made of..." Gray asked.

"I juiced many lemons to give you this bath. Shut the fuck up and get in there." Pigman said grabbing Gray shoving him into the tub. The lemon juice stun Gray's cuts he yelled in agony. Pigman grabbed Gray's head and smashed it into the solid wood wall behind him. He wanted to keep Gray alive originally, but he changed his mind now. He grabbed Gray's head again. The knife was in his hand with him, he forced it into Gray's eyes and slit his throat.

"I'll just let the Lemon juice clean you off." Pigman said leaving the room with his dead trophy in the juice tub.

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Three Days Later...**_

Gray's been gone for three straight days. The guild received reports of Jenny of Blue Pegasus also disappearing. They decided to set up a search for the girl and their guild mate. They had different search teams ready. Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia were team one. Wendy, Lucy, Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen were team two. Gajeel, Levy, Droy, Jet, and Elfman were team three, much to Elfmans dismay.

They'd begin the search soon. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale would be joining them in the search; or at least a few members.

* * *

 **Long enough chapter? I hope so! Not as brutal as chapter one, but still good enough right? Two deaths in one! Here are the candidates for the shipping.**

 **Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Lisanna (even though i planned her to die), Wendy, Chelia, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Laki.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! ~Inferno**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Ch. 4! (This story may be coming to an end soon... BUT DON'T WORRY! I'll be writing another horror like story!) Okay let's get through these reviews first.**

 **Doom Marine 54**

 **I actually dislike Saw and many Rob Zombie films. This story wasn't designed to deliver a fear factor but more like what A Serbian Film does by disturbing the viewer (or in this case reader.) As for them being 'Superhuman' they really aren't. Kagura got stabbed and collapsed. Gray being knocked out would actually be explained later, as in this chapter. Sadly i know you'll never read the rest of the gore fest but thanks for the constructive criticism! :D**

 **Latinheat151**

 **I actually wanted Ch. 3 to be less brutal. I guess that failed. Not allowing magic will be explained in this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D**

 **Shi.**

 **I am a big fan of NaZa. But NaLe has been voted upon too. Even though NaZa is winning. As for Wendy x Chelia, that is easy as hell to do. But Chelia won't be present technically. Wendy could mention her if you want. But Wendy may have a few... problems...**

 **Karlos1234ify**

 **I've never read that story. So i am unsure if you mean by sheer brutality or story telling. Thanks for reading though! :D**

 **BlanketofDragon**

 **I started on Fanfiction as a Fairy Tail horror writer. I expect to continue writing disturbing stories till i quit writing. I've never come across another Slasher story on here though. Maybe i am looking in all the wrong places... Thanks for reading! :D**

 **Okay STORY TIME!**

* * *

The guild stared at the eerie forest. Blue Pegasus had a small team of only four members. Ren, Ichiya, Hibiki, and Eve. The guilds entered the forest. They felt an odd feeling as soon as they stepped foot into the forest. It felt as if sound couldn't escape the forest. The suns rays could barely pierce the leaves of the trees. They were so close together it was hard to see. The teams all split up so they could cover more ground and hopefully find their comrades.

"Hey Natsu, can you light your hand on fire so we can see?" Erza asked the Fire Dragonslayer who was leading the group. "Sure thing Erza!" Natsu shouted clinching his hand into a fist, but nothing happened. "Natsu, we're waiting." Erza said again this time annoyed by the 'joke' Natsu was pulling,

"Erza I seriously can't use my magic! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Natsu shouted unable to understand the current situation.

"This Forest has a type of Bacteria that suppresses magic creating cells. Your magic keeps you from easily being knocked out, with the suppression of those cells, you should be careful." Said a mysterious voice. It sent chills up everyone's spine, even Erza's. The voice sounded so monotone, and had an almost uncomforting sound.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Natsu shouted feeling creeped out by the unknown presence. Natsu's noise couldn't pick up any scents in the forest. Was that caused by magic too? A torch was lit up, showing a large man wearing a pigmask. The mask had many stains and scraps all over it. The cloths he wore were torn, dirty, and had many red stains all over them. His appearance made Juvia want to leave, she strongly disliked the look of him. I have a cabin if anyone wishes to be at home.

"I'll go." Lisanna said. Mirajane grabbed onto her sister constantly shaking her hand not wanting her to go anywhere. "I'll be fine Mira." was all Lisanna said before leaving with the mystery man. He didn't tell them where he lived, they didn't even ask about Gray or Jenny. His presence creeped them all out.

 ** _With Lisanna_**

"So what's your name?" Lisanna asked the stranger. "I don't have a true name. We're almost at my cabin. Can't you wait here real quick? I need to look for something i'll be back in five minutes." He said before walking into the dark lifeless forest. Lisanna felt a feeling of loneliness kick in, she also felt as if she was being watched by some unseen force. The coldness of the forest caused her to walk around so she could warm up a little. Little did she know the stranger she wanted to be friends with wasn't interested in a friendship at all. He wanted something completely different. He was slowly creeping up behind Lisanna. She had stopped again looking at the direction he went.

He swung a club at her head. Everything was black. Darkness means loneliness and despair. Lisanna's eyes slowly opened she could hear a mumbled sound. It was distressed and sounded feminine. She tried to talk but she couldn't open her mouth causing severe pain. She felt a lot of pressure on her legs, she looked noticing she was hanging from a tree. It was the brightest she had seen this forest. She looked around and noticed Wendy, Lucy, Gajeel, and Laxus were all hanging too.

"You're all awake I see." There it was, that voice. The voice of the stranger, is he doing this? The stranger approached everyone, they were hanging at about his level. You all can't talk because I've sewed your mouths shut with Aluminum wire. Seriously if you have the balls, open your mouth and speak. It'll be the most painful thing you'll feel. Well until I get to you that is." He snickered knowing their fates had been decided. "The name is Pigman. I always tell my victims my name before ending their lives."

Pigman looked at his new toys and judged who'd be the first to die. He grabbed his kitchen knife and approached Gajeel. "You're the ugliest son of a bitch I've ever seen. Maybe a face lift can help that." Pigman said before digging the knife into Gajeel cheeks. He slit all the way across causing a vast amount of blood to pour of the wound, he did the same to the other side of Gajeels face. The look Gajeel had told the story of how it felt. Pigman grabbed Gajeel hair and placed the knife at the front of his scalp. He dug the knife into his head and began slowly cutting all the way across Gajeels head. His scalp peeled away from the bone like a Potato being peeled. After the peeling he rammed the knife straight into Gajeels eyes and slit his throat.

"Just like a Cow in the slaughterhouse, You'll wait here and drain of blood." Pigman moved down to Lucy. He looked at her admiring her appearance. He cut the rope hanging her she hit the ground with a thud. He pinned her to the ground and grabbed her ankles, he slowly brought the knife to her heel and slit the tendons on both her heels. He looked over at Lisanna and cut her from the rope. He did the same to her by cutting her heels. "This is so you don't try to run."

Laxus was squirming around trying to break the rope that held him captive. Pigman took interest to him slowly approaching him. "Took bad I only brought this kitchen knife. I'd love to put you through the meant grinder. Alive. And slowly." Pigman said in the same monotone emotionless voice he always uses.

Wendy was the next to be cut down her heels slit too. Laxus was still hanging Pigman grabbed Laxus and began swinging him from side to side. Pigman watched carefully to see if Laxus could reach a certain spiked tree. Once he got the right adjustments he pushed Laxus as fast as possible into the the metal spikes placed by Pigman pierced through the flesh of Laxus. The spikes punctured organs and broke through bone. Laxus' head was grabbed by Pigman and slammed into the bark of the tree over and over again. Laxus laid limp. His skull crushed by the constant impacts too the tree. His brain was nothing but liquid flowing through the massive cracks in Laxus' head. Pigman turned to the three girls on the ground. He began forcefully stripping them. Once they were all naked Pigman admired the breast size of Lucy and Lisanna. Wendy was too young for anything to really be going on.

 **WARNING RAPE SCENE!**

Pigman grabbed Wendy and slammed her to the ground. He pulled down his pants and thrusted himself into Wendy. Lucy and Lisanna could only watch in horror as Pigman took the poor girls virginity. If she tried to kick or punch him. He'd stab her thighs. he continued thrusting into her. He grabbed her face and slammed into the the ground. The knife drove right into the back of her neck. The sound of bone cracking and Wendy's body going limp told the story of what happened. Pigman pulled himself from her. He looked at the two woman near the corpse. He walked up to them and ripped the pulled the stitching carefully trying not to damage their delicate lips.

"Don't you dare fucking scream or do anything. If you do I'll cut you up like a fucking steak." Pigman said aggressively too the two woman. He rolled Lisanna onto her back and threw Lucy on top of her. He grabbed Wendy's body and pulled the stitching from her lips too. He looked at the two woman. "I want you two to give each other pleasure. I'll join once I am done here." Pigman said as he placed the corpse to the ground and began chopping it up. Lucy and Lisanna abided by him not wanting to die. They crashed each others lips together and rubbing each others breasts. Pigman was still chopping the corpse. He grabbed a piece of Wendy's ribs and placed it aside. He knew what it'd be used for. He looked at the two woman. He had enough. Rape and forced sex wasn't as much fun as murder. He threw Lucy off Lisanna and began stabbing her over and over in the stomach. He slit her throat before any words could be said.

He looked back at Lisanna. He slowly approached her with the rib in his hand and rammed in into her womanhood she squealed in pain. He pulled his pants up and looked at the screaming beauty. He lifted his boot into the air and slammed it down onto her face. Her nose broke and teeth were ripped out of place. He did it again and again until her face was nothing more than a crushed and bloody mess. He left the corpses where they were. No one would find them.

 **RAPE SCENE OVER!**

Pigman reached his cabin. He entered the small building and proceeded towards the basement. In the basement was a horrifying sight. All the Blue Pegasus members that come to search for Jenny and Gray were mutilated. Ren was castrated, and ripped apart. The others were so badly mutilated you wouldn't recognize them. The basement was a bloodbath. The walls painted red with the liquid. Levy was on the floor. He legs broken by repeated sludge hammer hits. Pigman knelled near her. He looked at her body. He had the tools of pain with him. The box was kept here for now. He grabbed the scissors from the box and stabbed them into Levy's skin. He dugged them deeper and pulled up so the skin would have a pullable part. Levy shrieked in agony as Pigman began cutting her skin with the scissors. He remembered the other potential victims ravaging through his hunting ground looking for a lead on where their friends have vanished too. He grabbed Levy and dragged her battered body to the meat grinder in his basement. He rammed her legs into the grinder and turned it on. It slowly crushed her bones to dust and tore her flesh and muscle apart. Levy shrieked in pain. The pain was unbearable for her. She couldn't take it at all. The grinder reached her torso, by this point she was dead. Pigman watched the stomach exploded from the sheer pressure put on the lower torso. The rest of her body was grinded quite well.

Pigman grabbed his meat cleaver. It is time for him to find the others.

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet. Holy shit. Anyways since NaZa won (by sheer votes. Sorry pizzajon...) other potential females will be killed. I'm making Pigman kill faster so he can continue his addiction. I already planned the ending of this story too. Hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter!~Inferno**


End file.
